In The Woods
by mu-beta
Summary: WARNING: Yaoi/Shounen-ai. Oneshot. Nothing too explicit, but if you don't like it, don't READ it. One traditional weekend, four friends go camping in the woods. SasuNaru SaiKiba.


In the woods, no one can hear you moan.

Except your seme, that is.

See, it all started with a camping trip, just me and a couple of my buddies. No girls, jobs, or responsibilities; just four guys, tents, and a whole weekend with a full keg of beer.

Then we got snowed in. Who the hell planned this thing?

Oh, yeah. I did.

Anyway, we were up in the mountains, just me, Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke. Now, ever since we'd all come out to each other (we're all bi, and Naruto and Sasuke have been together since the first night) our friendship had only gotten stronger, to the point that we had a primitive type of psychic connections with one another. I don't believe in that shit, but I can damn well sense if one of us is in trouble. Or whether they're in heat… Anyway, we've known each other for a long time, and this camping thing is tradition. Hell, even since before Naruto and Sasuke were an item it was a thing. However, things don't always go as planned. This time, only two things went differently. The first was the snow-in.

The second was a direct consequence to the first.

So the first day was beautiful; clear skies, bountiful forest, babbling brooks- and a fucking huge kegger.

Man, I love my friends.

Anyway, we pitched camp, and then went fishing in the lake about twenty yards away from our campsite. It was only Sai and me; Sasuke and Naruto were "unpacking" after a six-hour drive, if you know what I mean. Caught nothing; the usual. Sai got some lovely shots of the lake, though. (He's a painter, but he take photos first, to have a reference in case he forgets the tiniest possible detail- which he never does.) So we get back to camp at about seven at night, and Naruto's blond head is still sex-shocked from his (probably deserved) shag. From the way he's wincing, though, he won't be able to sit down for a couple of hours. After the steaks from the Nine-to-Five store are done, we chow down like there's no tomorrow, except there is and we've got BEER. Hell, yes.

Cue snow! Stage right!

It was a blizzard within the first five minutes; within the first six, we were already inside the trucks, two for the four of us. Guess who the pairings up were? If you guessed the Golden Couple and then Sai and me, you get a gold effing star. And only one trucks' heater works! Guess who got that one! If you guessed Sai and me…

Ehh. Wrong.

So Sai and me resorted to cuddling to keep ourselves warm. Great idea, right? Only, he's wearing that damn cologne of his… Smells like effing marigolds. Who'd even think of that? A man's perfume made from the flowers of the dead…Actually, that sounds kinda cool… But it was too intoxicating, and my intoxication was showing. If you don't get that, you're stupid.

And in compliance with our primitive telepathy, along with just plain physical closeness, Sai reached around and grabbed my… package. Of course, it's also at this juncture that I realized that Sai's hardness was gently rubbing against my anus.

"Take off your pants, Kiba…Please."

The command issued from behind me was hoarse, so he must have been debating the right time for months; I never knew that he could keep a secret like this behind that smile of his. I instantly complied, knowing that drawing back now would ruin our friendship… And plus, anything to keep warm. Brr!

As he pressed up against my opening, I realized, to my chagrin, that, somehow, he had gotten his pants off and prepped himself without me knowing. He really is good.

When he entered me, my world became intense pain… And intense pleasure, as he unceasingly pounded into me, hitting my sweet spot exactly, with every single thrust… The bastard. I felt him stiffen behind me suddenly, and then thrash about inside of me, his own orgasm throwing me into my climax. He didn't even bother to slide out of me as we cuddled on the front seat of my truck, waiting for a storm to end, but knowing that, already, a new dawn has appeared.

And all I could think to say was, "How do you get cum stains out of leather?"


End file.
